Personal Preference
by Hafous
Summary: What if Rukia thought that Ichigo was gay and allowed him to live with her in her house! While Ichigo was straight as hell! Summaries are not my thing, read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**.:Personal Preference:.**

**~Chapter One~**

**Author Note:**

My first IchiRuki fiction ever! am so excited and I hope this fiction would turn our great~

If you found any grammatical mistake please just ignore, and if anyone would like to become my beta-reader for this fiction I would appreciate it a lot!

Read and enjoy, if you liked it and would like me to continue just leave a review telling me so...

Enjoy~

* * *

The loud disturbing sound of her alarm o'clock was greeted by the walls of her workshop that she feel asleep in last night accidentally, as her hand desperately tried to find the source of the annoyance that woke her up suddenly, wanting to just shut it up immediately.

Struggling aimlessly as she tried so hard to rise up from under the messy floor that was her bed not a couple of seconds ago, grumbling some inaudible words, Rukia finally found her Chappy alarm o'clock and pressed the little like rabbit button off, to find that the sleep remnant that lingered in her eye leads just a minute ago was already gone.

Standing up properly, Rukia looked at her alarm o'clock and gasped while reading 10 o'clock, her violet eyes almost pooping out of her eyes socket as she ran aimlessly around her untidy workshop, dressed in a blue hodie and a pair of black sweat pants.

As her busy morning progressed, Rukia was now standing in front of her mirror, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth while her hands were working their magic trying to fix the mess that was her bed hair. Cell phone near her ear while being supported by the shoulder in order not to fall.

"Hey, Rukia… How can you still be at home?" the guy on the other side of the phone spoke, his voice filled with so much confusion and a small amount of blame.

As if baying no attention to the urging words that she just heard, Rukia started brushing her teeth while her other hand brought the cell phone closer to her ear.

"Aren't you aware of how important today is? Make sure to dress nicely when you come. No wearing sweats and sneakers. Now get going!" His voice cracked somewhere in between his urging words, knowing very well how the usual Rukia would dress. Her love for hoddies and sweat pants were a much known fact to all her friends, and today being such an important day, Rukia ought to at least dress nicely for the occasion.

Pressing the red little button, Rukia threw her cell phone over the near table and started making her way through her big house, picking some sprawled clothes from over the messy floor and smelling them, as if deciding were if they wearable or not.

Finally she made it to her bedroom, were she removed an old brown duck tape from over her closet doors. Opening it swiftly, Rukia randomly picked a knee length black fitting dress that looked very much new, and then she threw it off her body carelessly.

Smoothing the silk over her curves, Rukia thought that she looked decent for the first time in many years, pulling a very dusty box from under her bed, Rukia opened the box to reveal a pair of brand new black high heels, putting them on and walking clumsily only for the heel to break down immediately.

Looking at her self once again, feeling that the dress was too much revealing, Rukia picked a baby blue sweat shirt -that ruined her looks completely- and started putting it on while looking for her favorite black top sider that didn't match at all with what she was wearing, but then again Rukia didn't care and she actually looked kind of cute.

But not mature, not at all when she was about to turn 23 in a couple of months.

Grapping her Chappy bag from over the counter, Rukia made her way out of her house, striding down the street happily. Today was going to be a good day, or so Rukia thought.

Taking another look at her hand wrist clock, Rukia started running.

~.~.~

The sound of his alarm o'clock was soothing, while his room looked neat and elegant.

The model that he spent too much time working on making was placed proudly on his table.

Ichigo's hand reached swiftly for the squared shaped clock on his bed counter, rising up from under the white sheets, Ichigo worked the muscles of his neck left and right a couple of times before his eyes caught a glimpse of the orange haired women sleeping right beside him, his eyes winded at the sight then he let out a tired sigh upon realizing who she actually was.

Smacking her lightly with his left hand Ichigo spoke rather lazily "Hey, Inoue… wake up."

The sleeping women only responded in stirring a couple f times beside him, her body brushing next his in the process.

"It's obvious that you're not sleeping." Ichigo's husky voice left his half cracked lips once again, as he kicked her hared this time.

Her facial expression became serious, as she rose up from besides the topless Ichigo starring right into his honey amber eyes "Kurosaki-kun, you're too much!" her whining words traveled the small space that separated the two only for Ichigo to wrinkle his nose in disgust "How stinky!"

Inoue covered her mouth with her hand swiftly while still starring into his eyes rather intensely, only for Ichigo to pull the sheets off his body and get out of bed, wearing some slippers that were placed on the floor near his bed.

"When did you come?" starting conversations wasn't a thing that Ichigo enjoyed, but he had to know what brought this troublesome women that stuck to him like crazy all the time form abroad.

Brushing his last words off while shaking her head "Kurosaki-kun, how can you reject a sexy woman like me?" speaking as if what just left those lips of her was the unquestioned truth.

"Is it only sexy when you take it all off?" Ichigo was already making his way over to his room bathroom, as Inoue took a look on what she was wearing noticing that it was quit revealing, yet he didn't lay a hand on her.

This pissed her all the more off, curling her lips while frowning; Ichigo paid her no attention as he made his way now to his closet. Throwing a designer white shirt that covered those six abs of his to the dislike of Inoue.

Feeling like she was about to lose, Inoue cracked a smile "Perhaps… you like men?" giggling at her own statement Inoue's eyes were glued over his perfect sculpted body.

If that was meant to surprise him, it didn't as Ichigo kept his stoic face intact" Didn't you know? I like men." A smirk crept up his lisp as his buttoned his shirt and walked away from her again.

"Yeah, right!" Inoue pouted, feeling like she got nothing left to say.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's voice could be heard easily her as footsteps approached Ichigo's bedroom door.

Ichigo, a little startled looked at Inoue as she called for Yuzu.

"Yuzu, am he-" and before she was able to continue her shouting, Ichigo jumped at her, dragged her by the arm and locked her out on his room balcony.

"Ichi-nii! Are you up yet?" cheerfulness was coating her young voice as she finally reached her big brother's room, only for Ichigo to burst the door open to come out and shut it rather urgently, if Yuzu saw Inoue in his room it would only mean trouble.

Her little hand reached for his lips as she feed him a small pill "You're mooring vitamin, it's good for health." Yuzu smiled as she handed her brother a glass of water.

"One for me too." She swallowed another exact pill as Ichigo returned her the half empty glass for her to drink off.

"Have you seen Inoue?" Yuzu asked innocently, her age didn't really match well with her face as she still looked very young, while Karin looked exactly their age.

"Inoue?" Ichigo was a little surprised by the question, his finger flew in the direction of his room door "Isn't she still in Canada?"

On the other hand, Inoue were standing half naked on the balcony screaming his name while banging on the sound proof glass with no use what so ever.

Ichigo ignored Yuzu's last question, placing his arm loosely around her neck while smiling "I'm hungry, Yuzu."

She beamed at him while explaining the varieties of today's breakfast that she prepared for his brother.

* * *

So... How was the first chapter?

Next chapter Rukia and Ichigo would meat, and have their very own first fight XD

Review~

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Personal Preference:.**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Author Note:**

Wow, this is my first time updating this soon~ if you want the chapters to be out fast review more ^^

Thanks for all the sweet reviews I've received, and for all the alerts as will...

Ichigo and Rukia's first time meeting, enjoy~

* * *

Eating breakfast with his sister, then heading back to his room, dressing up in a casual blue yet classy suit that matched his well belt body, Ichigo picked up the hotel model he worked so hard on making and headed to the garage of his building, only to find that his car was squeezed between tow other cars.

Afraid of being late on such an important day, Ichigo deiced that the best thing to do would be catching a Taxi and heading straight to the grand hotel the presentation would be held in.

Ichigo ran down the street while being extra careful not to break the model that would be the source of success for his big day.

Rukia on the other hand was running like crazy as well, her cell phone kept vibrating urging her to hurry.

"Taxi!" Ichigo's husky voice called for the yellow car as it stopped, he stretched his arm to open the door of the back seat only for his fingers to curl around another smaller yet soft hand.

Rukia turned her head and stared right into his honey amber eyes, surprise taking over her features as he spoke interrupting her gazing" What do you want?" his voice leaked with impatience as his mind kept reminding him that he was running late, and Ichigo was never even once late.

And if he even thought that his words would intimidate her in anyway and make her back off he was wrong as hell as she stood still, curling those cherry lips of hers while speaking her mind" What about you?"

This chick was already getting on his nerves" I reached for it first."

Rolling her violate big eyes at him, Rukia spoke with confidence coating her words" I reached for it first; it's just that your arm is a bit longer than mine."

This was getting ridiculous as Ichigo clicked his tongue with frustration, stoic face still intact" What are you talking about?"

"I reached for it first!" Rukia would not budge an inch as they kept arguing, not noticing that approaching woman who ran towards the cap, opened the front door swiftly and the cap was already gone, leaving both Ichigo and Rukia is total surprise, not it showed on Ichigo's face.

Taking another look at the midget in front of his eyes that just made him lose another minute of his important day, Ichigo gave her a stare full of annoyance as Rukia sighed in irritation as well.

Ichigo walked past her waiting for another Taxi to show up, Rukia only smirked and walked past him to catch a Taxi first, Ichigo did the same as he walked past her again, Rukia didn't give up as she repeated this childish act of hers, she wanted a Taxi bad and she wanted to piss him off as well.

The meaningless act continued till the two of them made it to the bus station, glancing at each other. Both got on the bus to find the only remaining spaces for the two to stand right next to each other, both sighed in aggravation as they thought that this day couldn't get any worse.

Some woman got off the bus, emptying a seat, Rukia wanted to sit down quickly but Ichigo was faster.

Rukia turned her head the other side as she was about to commit a murder, thinking that this guy was not a gentlemen at all, but who were these days anyway?  
Suddenly the bus stopped, Rukia's form staggered as she lost balance and started falling backwards, Ichigo's hands were faster as they groped her ass preventing her from destroying his model, it would a total disaster if it was torn.

Rukia's eyes winded as she gasped in surprise at the bold action he just committed, backing off immediately while holding her rear protectively with both her hands Rukia spate at his unchanged facial expression " Where did you just touch?"

Everybody was now looking rather intensely at the two; Rukia's voice has called all the unnecessary attention.

"No, I wasn't touching. I was just blocking." his words escaped his thin lips with total confidence, his eyes locked once again with her angry ones.

"What do you mean blocking?" Rukia was still shaken up with what just happened, her hands tightened on her rear.

And then she continued speaking in the same accusing manner from earlier" you've been staring at my butt the whole time!"

Ichigo brushed her last words like nothing" You were about to sit in my model and I had no other choice in order to protect it."

Rukia's blood was now boiling with utter pure rage as she glared a deadly glare right back at him" What?... You had no other choice?"

Taking another breath, Rukia continued her rampage" In other words you're saying that this plastic here is more important than my butt?"

Ichigo couldn't fight the urge not to laugh, so he cracked half an assed smirk that made him look all the more dashing" This piece of plastic here puts the foods on my table."

Rukia gasped at his unbelievable rudeness as she breathed" Such a pervert…" now turning her head towards were the bus driver where.

"Oji-san, please take me to the police!"

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh" Fine, lets go to the police station. But should all these busy people in here have to be dragged to the police station as well just because of you? Isn't this selfish of you?"

Some kind of unseen air of mightiness seemed to engulf Ichigo, and all in all Rukia just wanted to kick him in the shin and run away.

It sounded childish to her, but then again Rukia hated feeling cornered, especially if it was by cocky bastard men like the one sitting right in front of her.

Many protests were thrown at her, as Rukia felt so small under the sound of their shouting voices. This guy was now her most hated enemies.

"I'm already late as it is!"

"Just let it go, it's not a big deal anyway."

"Come on, I'll be late."

Rukia was seeing red, she grabbed the model that was more precious than her beloved butt right out of his hands, as Ichigo stood up reaching for it rather desperately.

Rukia threw it in mid air only for his long arms to catch it immediately, but what shocked him the most was her hands that was now groping his behind, as his poker face fell off, his eyes widening in utter astonishment of what just happened.

His whole frame wobbled as he accidentally dropped the model that went into shattered pieces all over the bus floor.

Rukia Surprised, while gasping is shock the bus automatic doors opened, so she took this rare opportunity to escape.

Shouting as she got off "Let's call this even, okay?"

Meanwhile Ichigo was trying dreadfully to collect the remaining pieces of his torn up model.

Looking at her retreating from as she got off the bus in the speed of lightening muttering some inaudible words to his angry mind.

Ichigo knew somehow that little woman was nothing but trouble.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Leave a review if you want me to continue you sparing time and updating this fic, motivation is the only thing that keeps me going (:

Also igonre any grammatical mistakes, coz am still working on my Beta-reader thingy, any volunteers? :D

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Personal Preference:.**

**~Chapter Three~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it belongs the wonderful Kubo tite.

Nor do I own the plot of this story, as it already a very popular Korean Drama, I just own my own words here...

**Author Note:**

Am really sorry for the late update, but I swear I had a lot on my hands!

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if trying to calm his rage down. But it simply didn't lessen down even a notch as that midget's picture popped in his mind making his gut twist in aggravation.

His model was now tattered to many irrelevant pieces, his honey amber eyes watching like a trained hunter the Hotel entrance for any sign of the help that he called for.

He would fix this mess; he is Kurosaki Ichigo after all.

Relief washed over him as he glimpsed a hint of golden hair running towards where he was sitting, model placed right in front of him on the wooden table.

Shinji sat right beside Ichigo as he dumped the plastic bag he was holding, breath all ragged from running like crazy upon Ichigo's frantic call.

Gasping a couple of times, while Ichigo was already rummaging through that new brought bag trying to find what he needed Shinji spoke rather defensively "I couldn't find acrylic right now."

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket muttering as if to himself "I gotta contact the office. Why this should happen?"

Ichigo's gaze roamed his surrendering as it settled on the curtains decorating the hall of this grand Hotel, his well trained eyes noticed the material that those blue curtains were made off and he knew instantly that they would be a perfect match for the acrylic needed to repair the ruined model.

"Shinji!" Ichigo called his assistance slash best friend's name, the intense tone he used caught Shinji's attention immediately.

"Cut some of that!" Ichigo flickered his head, as his eyes settled on the curtains, Shinji's gaze followed Ichigo's realizing what he has just asked of him.

Sneaking while trying not to get caught, Shinji tip toed swiftly towards the curtains, scissors in hand.

Looking around a couple of times, Shinji labeled his surrendering secure, as he reached his long arm and cut a little of this blue substitute material.

The two got caught up in fixing the mess the model was, slender fingers working professionally.

~.~.~

Rukia rushed through the big door of the grand Hotel she wanted to reach since she woke up this morning, the events that festooned her early hours of the day already long forgotten as she focused on making this day successful, being a Kuchiki wasn't easy at all.

Slowing her base, Rukia walked pass lots of shops that were being held in the same expo she was participating in.

Reaching her own furniture shop she was greeted by a very semi-angry expression drawn all over Hanatarou's features.

"You're late!" he greeted rather lazily.

"Jut drop it… did any costumers come?" brushing his words as she always did, feeling that ignoring his ranting would always be the best solution in hand. Her only concern was to make this furniture line she just launched a very popular one, her brother Byakuya; the head of the Kuchiki's were attending to some important business abroad and not scheduled to be back anytime soon.

So Rukia greeted this rare opportunity that came knocking on her door, and used all her saving that her brother gave her for emergency uses only to start this furniture line, the source of her love for this crafting profession was her big and only sister, that already passed away since Rukia was still too small. Her memories were filled with only fugue remnant of what her sister was like.

The only thing she got left in this wide world, was her brother in law; Byakuya. Who only loved Hisna and will never love another, thus went into burying himself with work all of the time leaving little Rukia all alone to that endless darkness.

Rukia still lived on, and now she was working hard in order to achieve hers and her sister's dream, Rukia smiled upon remembering how warm it felt to be hugged by her sister's warmth so many years ago.

Taking a look at his shoulders shrugging as a response for her question, Rukia smiled weakly at Hanatarou.

"They'll come eventually." Rukia cheered her self up, feeling that luck might be on her side this time.

"You didn't have breakfast, did you?" Hanatarou spoke with a caring tone, concern coating his words as he broke Rukia's chain of thoughts.

Moving her head while muttering a low "Not yet" Hanatarou handed her a closed Opento as Rukia lashed it open and started emptying what ever lay inside, cooking was never her thing so living on frozen meals and canned food wasn't something new to the violet eyes little woman.

Hanatarou looked at her eating rather adoringly as he spoke proudly of himself "What would you do without me looking after you?"

Chewing on her bite then swallowing, Rukia looked into his gray eyes while patting her pretty long eye lashes of hers at him "But I have my Renji"

"Ahhh… that Renji." annoyance and aggravation was evident in his words as he spoke rather sarcastically.

"The guy who never shows up in person and just sends a potted plant?" at the moment he finished his sarcastic rant, Rukia was already staring at the only potted plant that decorated her shop entrance, calmness washed over her being as she felt his support through this simple act.

Rukia was never an easy kind of woman to get at all, being lonely made her afraid of giving her all to anyone but this time she was somehow sure that it was real, everything she felt was true and honest, so showing a little bit of her sweet side to others was okay with her in these kind of moments.

"Isn't it obvious that he ought to have made the effort to show up in person on a day like this?" that happy expression of hers pissed him off, as it wasn't meant for him at all. His words were meant to angry Rukia and hurt her mentally.

Looking at the potted plant, Rukia couldn't help but smile brightly, showing those white like pearls teeth of hers, this rare smile that could even kill, but that Renji wasn't even their to see her.

Rukia excused him for being busy, compromise was needed in any relationship, even if she felt the urge to hug him at that moment for doing such a sweet thing.

Turning her head as if his words were nothing "My Renji is quite a busy man, you know."

"You think the problem is in his schedule?" his question held so many hidden meanings as he continued with his speech "It's not that he got no time, it's that he's got no heart."

Rukia was starting to feel as if pushed in a corner which was hated by her the most as she was always the very own boss of her self "Hanatarou, did you bring the samples from the factory?"

"RENJI!" Hanatarou shouted out loud pointing behind Rukia's back which made her turn around, anticipation filling her waiting eyes "Where?... really? Where?"

"See that's proves that you're waiting for him." Feeling victorious somehow, Hanatarou smirked.

"Hey, he told me in advance that he had an important presentation today." Her tone became tense as she shot daggers right at him; she was Kuchiki Rukia for God's sake. She wasn't like those stupid girls whom waited obediently for their men to come back home at the end of the day, she was strong and always knew exactly what she wanted.

And choosing him to trust wasn't a bad decision she made, not at all.

"Presentations which in being held upstairs." Those were Hanatarou's departing words as he walked away, leaving a semi confused Rukia standing alone.

* * *

Renji might appear like the bad guy in this story (thought I LOVE him) but this is very important for the story to proceed!

If you liked it don't be shy and leave a review telling me so, ur reviews encourage me to write more ^^

Thanks for reading...

**_Hafous_**


End file.
